Metroid Story 2
by KingKeo22
Summary: Samus' next adventure lies in a new galaxy on an unknown planet. The bounty huntress encounters the new race of Archonians for herself to discover that the peaceful race is gradually dying.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yes, I've returned. And with a sequel for Metroid. I apologize for the long anticipating wait for a sequel for my story(ies). For those of you familiar with my Metroid story based on the Terra Space station, this story will be based 2 years afterward. I've changed the storyline a great deal, so Samus will not be having a kid. Disappointing? Maybe for those who were curious to see what kind of child Samus might have had. So, not to take any credit for Nintendo's work and hoping not to get a lawsuit, the characters Samus Aran (the famous awsomeness bounty huntress) and Adam Malkovich, the Chozo, the Galactic Federation and Galactic Federation HQ, the Space Pirates, and anything else that was created by Nintendo DO NOT belong to me… what so ever. The rest of the characters that have a role in this story; the random made up numbers for space colony's and planets, the Archonians, planet Antaria, Kyan (yes, he's back), Jason Freskein, Doctor Sciphron, and soon many more, belong to me. If you would like to use any of my creations, please ask me first in an email.

On a further note to give a brief introduction about this story; It may somewhat be unrelated to the first story in a matter of sense, but some things from the previous story will be brought up. Adam Malkovich will be alive as a human, not a machine, again. I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to have lemons in this story… I'm still working on this story, writing the fifth chapter now on paper. If you liked this story and waited patiently for the sequel, here you are. I hope you enjoy it. It may not be as good as the first, or may be probably better than the first story, or worse, that all depends on how you feel about it. So, read and enjoy. Give a review if you so like. I would appreciate to hear your comments. )

Note this is the end of the disclaimer. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 1

I stood gravely, motionless, and felt closter-phobic in this empty room. The only visible thing was the bright spot light shining down over me, the giant screen monitor of the President of the Galactic Federation Head Quarters, and a small monitor of Adam's face staring sternly at me.

The president was giving his speech of gratitude and congratulating me on my recent accomplishment of removing some pesky Space Pirates that were stealing confidential materials from the Galactic space mines.

The blasted Pirates seem to have no end.. I still wonder how they are produced.

My ears turned out the Federal Galactic President's voice which I've learned to replace with the annoying screeching from that of the one specific babbling Pirate. A small smile crossed my lips as I thought back of that one event. It was a moment to remember.

The other surrounding Space Pirates had quickly turned to me with a look of instant relief and a look in their eyes that showed that they'd rather be dead than to further have their ears gnawed off by the talkative Pirate. That relieved atmosphere suddenly vanished after the group of Space Pirates realized that their talkative comrade was killed by yours truly… and knew that their death was going to come true.

My mind raced back into the small dark room as Adam's voice repeated, "Samus.. Samus?"

My attention immediately turned to my Commanding Officer and with a dumbfounded question, I asked, "Huh? What?"

Adam gave a brief discouraged look, "The president's briefing is over. You can come back to reality now… And wipe that ridiculous grin off your face. I know you better than to find some amusement in the president's lecture.. Now, I've just been given my orders to have you dispatch to space colony 500712, near the edge of this galaxy. So you will be required to take the hyper transport. Once there, you will be given your information for your next mission."

I nodded and asked, "Will you be coming along, Adam?"

Over the few course years that I've worked for Adam, I grew a certain friendly fondness for my CO.

Adam replied with some distaste, "Not this time. You have your orders." My CO's face vanished as the monitor blinked once and turned off.

I stood in bafflement after coming to a realization that my CO did not respond with his classic; "_Any objections, lady?" _in his ironic voice.

I was given no time to approach my Commanding Officer and question his strange behavior.

My reputation as the Galactic Federation's best bounty hunter apparently gave me no jurisdiction into their high-class offices but would allow me, the all knowing unknowledgeable one with simple low tech stuff, to go into the break room to operate the coffee machine.

So, being the little obedient good little bounty hunter, I gave one officer a new dent in his jaw and went to the hyperspace transporter station without further adieu.

My ship was already fixed and prepared in the transport mechanism to be teleported to colony 500712.

Before I was allowed to board my ship, the doctors ran a brief health inspection on me to see if I would be able to withstand the hyperspace transporter without suffering from nausea.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I just realized that I retyped this chapter twice. I apologize if the story hasn't been updated lately. You can thank my cousin for frying the computer and erasing my entire folder of files. This story file included. So basically, I have to retype it all. This chapter was rewritten and some things are different from the previous Chapter 2 file.

Chapter 2

I sat back in the seat of my star ship, watching the stars and the many planets go by. My thoughts returned to my CO's strange behavior during our meeting and even now I noticed he was being abnormally quiet as he operated my starship.

I leaned forward and tapped the speaker that allowed me and my Commanding Officer to communicate.

"Adam? Hey, come on. Talk to me."

"Oh. Samus. I apologize for the silence-"

I interruptedly cut into Adam's sentence and retorted, "Cut the sorries, Adam. This isn't like you. I know my CO better than this silent type Adam Malkovich."

Adam was silent for another moment and finally sighed quietly, "Fine.. Samus, this is our last time you'll be under my command."

I abruptly began to laugh, "Is this another one of your jokes?"

Adam went soundless again then I became dumbfounded.

The hyper drive system stopped and the space colony was in sight. The space colony was much the older models; a well over city-sized platform that had supporting generators that had the like affect of gravity. A spherical mirror dome that was composed of _not_ glass. Glass was well overrated in space especially since it is not one of the strongest components in the universe to withstand an array of laser blasts or space rock smashing into it constantly. Below the platform of the colony were the docking bays were located, were spike-like structures that allowed many small space cruiser and starships to dock. Longer dock spikes were for the big fleet ships. There were also hidden dock bays just under the colony platform. These docking bays were mostly meant for the high-authorized ships, such as mine.

A giant hanger bay opened its latch doors to allow my starship to dock. The heavy metal latch doors hissed violently as they closed and clashed together with a loud thud.

The starship hovered into the dock and the soft humming of the engines slowly ceased.

I climbed out of my ship without giving my CO a farewell.

My boots planted on solid ground and I turned to be greeted by three finely dressed federation officers. The one in the middle wore a white uniform with gold ribbons and he was the only one that gave me a salute. He proclaimed in the usual loud voice as if my helmet made me deaf, "Welcome to Space Galactic Colony five-zero-zero-seven-one-two, miss Samus Aran. We the colony officers here welcome our best and famous bounty hunter on behalf of the Galactic Federation."

As this yakking moron continued to shout into my helmet's transmitters, my eyebrows slowly furrowed into an angry look and my lips began to twitch with annoyance.

The office unrelenting his welcome speech, my eyes drifted to the young man approaching. He came up behind the officer in white uniform and set his hand down on the officer's shoulder to have him stop shouting at me.

The three officers instantly recoiled and stepped out of the young man's way.

The man gave me a half smile and his bright blue eyes studied me up and down as if I were just a statue.

"Hmm.. so this is the bounty hunter that's taking up the mission?" He spoke in a dry sarcastic voice.

His dirty blonde hair was slick back with gel and which I've come to know as a _rich and powerful personal in the federation_. The young man's clothes were all black and he wore a large gold ring on his left hand.

The slender young man's skin was soft and lightly tanned.

"Well, I suppose this bounty hunter will do. I expected Headquarters to send a more suitable looking hunter, but instead we got this gender confused mutated alien woman."

My blood began to boil and I clenched my left hand into a fist.

The young man noticed my reaction and gave a smirk as he enjoyed torturing me, "Now now. We don't want our bounty hunter to lose her job by striking her new Commanding Officer. Respectfully known as the Colony's president's son, miss hunter. My name is Jason Freskein, your new Commanding Officer for your future missions."

My eyes, my eyebrows, the corner of my lip, my fist, and whatever else attached to my body began to twitch uncontrollably.

I made a mental note to return to Galactic HQ as soon as possible to demand a raise in my payment and request for weekly vacations if I was going to put up with this crap… or so help me, I'm going to be put into the Galactic Federal prison for this kid's early funeral.

The slender man folded his arms and turned his back to me, "Now, miss hunter, follow me to the main office to receive your orders."

I made a grudge smile and reluctantly obeyed like his pitiful servant and made myself hold back from stomping on this kid's spine.

We passed areas where the colony construction workers were repairing some broken places on the restricted outer walls outside the city limits.

"As you can see, miss hunter, my father's colony is under constant repair. This is a somewhat older model space colony. It is gradually falling apart."

I muttered loudly, "I don't care. Just give me my mission objectives so I can do my job and you can do yours."

I then muttered in a whisper my vengeful plot to do the Galactic Federation a favor to save them the humility and the pain in the ass time of having this spoiled little brat in their offices.

Jason and I made it into the main colony complex where the office buildings were. I continually restrained myself from knocking this demon's block off and planning an escape route to the other side of the universe.

I followed my new Commanding Officer through the long halls of the building. This building gave me the feeling of neglect and punishment.. Kind of like a prison. Jason led me into a rather large room decorated in dark maroon and bore eloquent expensive leather furniture.

Jason Freskein sat down behind a red wood furnished desk in the center of the room.

I stood solemnly near the door, as far away from the little puke's desk as possible so I wouldn't catch the asshole attitude bug. I hated this kid and wasn't going to hold back on showing it.

Jason pointed to a monitor board that hung above from the ceiling and next to his desk. He spoke in the usual _here's my orders for you_ voice, "The planet displayed here is dubbed 1179-YZ, for the reason that it has not been given a name yet. You've been assigned to collect surface samples from this planet-"

I approached the desk and placed my hand on the edge to bend down to look Jason in the face, "I came all the way to this colony to be sent to an undiscovered planet to collect _surface samples?_ What do I look like? A maid to pick up groceries?"

Jason smiled his demonic smile, "If you want it to be that way."

I shook my head and straightened my back, "No. Nevermind."

My CO's smile disappeared, "Will there be any further interruptions or do you just not want this mission, miss hunter?"

"Pretty much."

"That's a shame.. You're doing it anyway." Jason turned his attention back to the monitor.

"Our scientists have gained a small amount of data from satellites and received these images. There has been Space Pirate activity on this planet. You are not allowed to interfere with them at any means. This is mostly for the colony's safety and yours."

"I feel so loved." I muttered.

Jason ignored me, "The Galactic Federation Headquarters and the scientists of this colony have made a new model power suit for you with the data they've composed from your X-infested power armor. With the help of extraterrestrial intelligence and our own people, the new model armor will help you with a greater percent of sufficiency.

Areas of the planet have no gravitational force reasons are still unconfirmed. The new unit armor has been equipped with Z-G power jets for those specific zero gravity areas. These jets will also work in under water environments."

I placed my hand on my hip and spoke enthusiastically, "For a wise ass CO, you sound very profoundly like the well educated Adam Malkovich."

A smirk crossed Jason's lips, "Adam Malkovich has a lower degree of intelligence in the field of battle tactics."

My hand fell from its place on my help, my veins in my body wanted to explode at that moment. This kid was insulting my previous Commanding Officer, whom I've come to be acquainted with as a very good friend… I should get more of those.

My fist hit the desk, breaking the entire wood piece into two.

"How dare you!" I snarled.

Jason Freskein simply smiled, "Temper temper, miss hunter. You may go try on your new suit so you can ease your anger. You will depart in five hours."

The little puke seemed to be enjoying torturing me and had _almost_ got on my last nerve, but I did not leave his office without breaking one more expensive piece of his furnishings.

I wanted to get out of the building, but the colony scientists stopped me just as I had left Jason's office. One of the scientists grabbed my elbow and they all led me to the infirmary. They brought me into another room to show me my new.. old power suit.

The power armor was much like the very same power suit the Chozo had first built for me. The structure was the same as the varia suit and only difference was the new framework size to fit more customary for my body that would allow more mobility. I noticed two large adjustable thrusters on the back of the power suit. The Z-G engines were customized to turn and would allow me to go different directions while in zero gravity or in water.

My attention drew back to the scientists. They had that look in their eyes as if I was a lab rat and the scientists were obviously studying me.. They always seem to be studying me like I was the special lab rat.

The doors opened behind me and doctors dressed in preparation for an operation came into the room with a surgical table. One of the doctors spoke in a reassuring voice that the surgical removal of my current suit would be painless.. but not quick.

I wasn't given the option to refuse the surgical procedure, but seeing a large needle lying on the small table that was pulled beside me wasn't going to make me relax. I hated needles more than hunting down Space Pirates. It appeared to be more like a harpoon instead of a needle. Sticking things into my skin and inducing me with medical treatments isn't normal. If I wanted anything injected into me, it would have to be lots of sleeping sedatives before a needle was poked into me.

In which case, the doctors removed my oxygen hose from my helmet and replaced my air supply with the infirmary's oxygen hose. The doctors inserted a fair amount of sleep anesthetic into the oxygen.

My eyes darted back and forth as the doctors prepared the necessary tools and equipment for the surgery.

My heart began to race unexpectedly.

A figure came to stand over me, watching me drift into sleep. Before my eyelids close out the bright lights and before darkness clouded my mind, I thought at that instant that I saw Adam's face staring down at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty, finally got chapter 3 up. I apologize yet again for the long wait. Some of you have probably not noticed the changes in the previous chapter and the little note. Again, you can thank my cousin for frying this computer and for losing all my files, this story included. So yeah, have to retype everything.

I'm still working on Chapter 6 and ideas.

Enjoy.

Chapter 3

It was pain, unbelievable pain. I wanted to scream, but my voice seemed soundless. My body cried out in throbbing pain. My flesh was ripping away from my muscles.

Cold tears squeezed from the corner of my eyes. My eyes slowly opened and I was lost in a world of darkness. I turned my head and saw into the large green sad-looking eyes of a mysterious face. His gentle hand reached out for me and his soft lips formed into his sweet reassuring smile.

The world of darkness vanished and so did the mysterious man.

I looked up at the dark shadow standing over me.

"What happened?" I asked in a tired voice.

The doctor smiled, "The surgical procedure was a success. There was minimal amount of difficulty removing your fusion suit from your body. I'm surprised that as time passed, your skin and your suit merged together. Must have been a long-term effect from your mutated genes from the X infection.

Mister Freskein said that you will be able to complete your mission, but he cautioned that you must avoid initial combat."

I grumbled, thinking that that little puke could have more concerns about the mission and could care less about my condition.

I slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position using my arms and my hands…

My eyes quickly turned to look down at my right arm and I found that my power beam was replaced with a hand. I studied my hand curiously as I clenched both my fists.

My head spun toward the doctor and exclaimed in a stunned voice, "What the!" Where is my power beam?"

The doctor gave a brief chuckle, "I knew you would like it. This new armor enables you to equip and take off your weapon in combat or in other situations. Mister Freskein solely wanted it for the Galactic Federation's safety.. after a little incident back at Headquarters."

My head lowered to gaze at the doctor's nametag.

"Doctor Sciphron… tell _Mister Freskein_ that he should not mess with such delicate Chozo technology." My tone lowered to give a hint of annoyance in my voice.

Doctor Sciphron gave me an anti-sickness sedative before I left the hospital and went to the docking bay.

Jason Freskein had the nerve to stand near my starship and hold my helmet as he waited for me to give me more of his torture speeches. He bore a big grin on his face. Jason held out my helmet to me, but before he could fully extend it toward me, I raced up to him and snatched my helmet away. I didn't bother to look at his filthy snickering grin as I hurried to board my ship.

My starship was already prepared for take off and the coordinates had been already set for my next mission.

I placed my helmet over my head and locked into place on my power suit with a loud hiss as the outside air was rushed out.

My head turned toward the window and I saw Jason staring up at me with his bright blue eyes. A shiver ran up my spine and the feeling came over of how much I wanted to rip this kid's sly smirk off with my bare hands… with the help of my new power suit of course.

Surface images of the puzzling planet were displayed on the monitor next to the main window and showing me the different kind of environments and the changes this world was going through. I figured the frequent temperature alterations and ecological status were due to the unexplained non-gravitational shifts in specific areas across the planet's surface.

The current satellites still orbiting around the planet's outer atmosphere were still sending display images through the uplink window and one specific image caught my attention. I leaned forward in my seat and got a closer look at the small object in the middle of a desert.

I noticed little ant-like objects walking around and flying through the air back and forth to the larger object. My fingers pressed several keys on the main starboard to zoom in on the image.

"Space Pirates." I muttered.

Through that long hour of silence between my obnoxious Commanding Officer and me Jason finally had the nerve to speak up.

"Did you say something, miss hunter?"

I disregarded him with silence.

Jason gave off a sense of being annoyed when I ignored him and spoke in his commanding voice, "Ah, the planet is in sight now. As you'll probably notice the odd deep green and violet colors of the clouds from satellites Solarris' images, the only conclusion to these gravitational phenomenas is probably coming from deep within the planet itself. Our scientists have hypothesized that these zero-gravity areas might be coming from a disturbance in the planet's core."

I spoke, despite having a vendetta against this kid and wanting his head on the ground kissing my feet, "A definite probability, but an unconfirmed one. With all the meteors floating in this planet's atmosphere I could guess that they have something to do with the gravity shifts."

Jason replied, "Hmm, perhaps. I'll have to have you explore that information later, miss hunter. After you've gathered the surface samples and some non-hostile plants and creatures-"

"Whoa, wait a minute," I sat forward and leaned toward the transmitter speaker, "you never said anything about collecting plants or animals."

"It's an objective I want you to do. I forgot to mention about it to you earlier." Jason spoke in a devious mutter.

I furrowed my eyebrows and growled lowly, "Adam was a much better Commanding Officer than you are or ever will be."

The planet grew in size as my starship approached and as I was getting closer, my eyes got bigger with amazement.

This planet was a greater circumference than SR-388…. No, much greater than planet Zebes.

A field of space rock surrounded the entire planet's atmosphere like a giant spherical barrier.

"You're kidding right? I can't take my starship through that!"

Jason laughed in mockery, "Don't fret. I didn't forget about your safety. The starship is equipped with a shield generator. It was installed while you went through surgery."

I narrowed my eyes and muttered in dismay and sarcasm, "Thanks…"

The starship approached the field of meteorites and I heard a soft humming sound start up within my ship. I noticed a blue hue suddenly appear in the main windows and looked down at the monitor screen to see a display illustration of my ship with a blue aura around it.

I looked back up through the window and saw that the meteors were easily shrugged off as my starship passed through the barrier of meteorites.

Jason spoke in his superior voice, "I believe that at this angle and entry of the atmosphere will be the easiest way to get in without difficulty. This part of the ozone layer is very thin so your starship won't be affected by the zero gravity with these Z-G thrusters equipped."

Now Jason Freskein was sounding much more like Adam and that was beginning to have me worried. I hated this little runt, but his official sound of voice was closely related to Adam's strong tone and was making me feel at ease. I wanted to ignore it, but it reminded me of the good days with Adam Malkovich… Something was going on or I was losing my sanity.

The starship shook surprisingly a little as it made it through the planet's atmosphere and did not cause the exterior of the ship to rise in temperature.

My ship emerged through the sickly green clouds and I got a full view of the dense dark forest covering the land below. Very little light penetrated through the thick clouds and gave this place a gloomy appearance.

Through the autopilot, my ship steered over the landscape until a small barren spot was found to land. My ship came over the area and hovered in the air. The engine thrusters slowly went down as the ship lingered over the bleak spot.

Jason Freskein's came through the transmitters, "Since we have nothing about this world, I advice you to take extreme caution, miss hunter. You must avoid any combat at all costs. You have no need to worry about the Space Pirates in this area-"

"Shut up and let me get on with my mission!" I suddenly snapped. "If there is any potential danger, I can handle it! I don't need the Federation sitting me every moment! And I don't know why you have to repeat my objectives and advisory warnings to me!"

I felt enraged by no apparent reason. My blood wanted to boil and expand from my body.

I stood up and slammed my fist on the starboard, "I'm fed up with being treated as the _special member_ of the Galactic Federation!"

Jason remained silent through my sudden outburst and after I went quiet he finally spoke up, "What was that temper eruption for?"

I stood silent.. and baffled. I looked around and the red color faded from my sight and I raised my hand to placed on the side of my helmet as if to rub my head.

"I… don't know." I spoke slowly trying to cohere what had just happened.


End file.
